


The Butterfly's Ripple Effect

by kiyomileilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Bad Humor, Begging, Bittersweet, Breeding, Cheating, Choking, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Dating, Dom/sub, Drama, Drunk Sex, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Guilt, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings, Obsession, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Drama, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Tension, Shame, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Social Media, Tension, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vanilla, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyomileilla/pseuds/kiyomileilla
Summary: After a few hardworking years of building your art career, you finally make your way back to Japan. Upon your arrival, an unexpected encounter brings you to reunite and meet with past friends and exes. Little did you know that this encounter will force you to salvage and rekindle your past memories . . . and make you come to terms with your past and future self.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is roughly based off of @animeefairy's TikTok post, where she used a character generator to depict your life in Haikyuu. The one where Kuroo's your boyfriend, Kenma's your best friend, Tendou's your admirer and Asahi's your ex. 
> 
> Except this story revolves around you, Kenma and Kuroo in the time skip era, along with some original characters (to carry the plot).
> 
> Also, not every chapter will have nsfw scenes, but there will be a majority of it in there.
> 
> Tags and chapters are subject to change as the story progresses.

After an excruciating 24hr flight, your plane finally lands in Narita airport thanks to the help of Kenma who granted you the luxury of a business class flight back home. _Finally_ . It’s been a few years and you’ve just come back from working abroad in Toronto and Vancouver, trying to expand your clientele and connections in the art industry there. You were able to sign with an agency that got your works featured in exhibitions and auctions, they even helped secure several big-time commissions within a year. Although you were thankful for the help from your manager, you couldn’t help but feel homesick from time to time, but nonetheless you pulled through each depressing slump and eventually made your passion a profitable career. _I can finally relax now_. You shuffle out with the rest of the passengers and make your way towards the baggage claim area, until you felt a kick from your carry-on,

“. . . ? It is you!”

You turn to see Tendou as enthusiastic as ever, accompanied by a stoic Ushijima.

“Oh wow, hey!”

“You don’t see coincidences like this everyday,”

“I know, and I work abroad too,”

You and Tendou embrace each other’s hug, catching the faint smell of chocolate still lingering on his skin.

“Back from France already? How long until you go back?”

“Don’t know. I’m just going with the flow, since I only got a one way ticket back here.”

You look up to Ushijima for his answer too, trying to include him in the conversation, but as always he just nods.

“No way! Is that you, Ushijima and Tendou?”

The familiar voice catches you guys by surprise as you turn around to find Noya and Asahi. _Talk about a scene from Final Destination_. Noya bounces onto you catching unwanted attention at the baggage area,

“Woah, did you guys get off the same flight?” Asahi asked, still trying to take in this encounter.

“I actually just got back from Canada,” you replied.

“And we just got back from France,” Ushijima said in place of Tendou, who’s currently being bombarded with a hyper Noya.

“How’bout you two?”

“Oh, we got back from Egypt. We were supposed to stop over at the North Pole, but my work told me otherwise,” Asahi sighed. 

It’s been awhile since you’ve spoken to each other in person. You reply to each other’s social media posts, but that’s as far as conversations go. _Don’t overthink it, you’ll make it worse_ , you thought to yourself, but thankful that it wasn’t just the two of you. At first, you and Asahi tried to play it like a normal friendship after your break up . . . but once it’s just the two of you, it ended up in guilty pleasure . . . so you both agreed to widen the distance while still keeping in touch. Eventually, time passed and healed and now you’re happily with Kuroo. The vibration of your phone interrupts your thoughts,

Kodzuken: Hey, we just got here

Kodzuken: what’s your gate again??

“Well this is about to get more weird, ” you muttered to yourself. “Hey! You guys wanna meet Kenma and Kuroo while you’re here?”

“Kenma and Kuroo, too?!” Noya and Tendou asked in unison. The energetic duo jumped in excitement and, surprisingly, with all their luggage in the cart already. _Since when?_

“Do you need help with your luggage?” Asahi asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’d appreciate it,” you smiled, feeling relieved that he didn’t show any signs of awkwardness towards you.

Once you finished gathering your luggage, Ushijima offered to haul your cart towards customs and the gate.

“Oh? Are we all getting out the same gate too?” you asked.

“Heh, looks like it,” Asahi replied.

“Oi!” Kuroo shouted, waving his hand with Kenma popping out from behind him.

“Kuroo! Kenma!” Noya bounced onto the two of them before you could.

“Woah, I wasn’t expecting you to come out with Noya, Asahi, Tendou and Ushijima,” Kenma said with a stunned expression, trying to handle Noya’s energy. The rest of the guys went to greet Kenma and Kuroo, exchanging pleasantries and memorable whatnots. 

“Hey, if you guys aren’t in a rush or anything, how ‘bout we head to an izakaya? I know one that we regular at,” Kuroo proposed.

Everyone agreed and began to fight over who’d be the designated driver. _This is gonna be one hell of a night_.

“Damn, it’s been awhile since I came to an izakaya,” Tendou said, relaxing into the far end of the table.

“I thought Paris would have japanese restaurants alike, no?”

“Hmm, they do but, it’s uncomfortably expensive,”

“Ah, like that ramen restaurant,” Ushijima pointed out.

“Yeah yeah, same food but priced differently,”

“How about you?” Kenma asked.

“Hmm . . .” you thought back to your food expenses back in Vancouver and Toronto and the overall expensive and hectic life you led there. _Ugh, I don’t wanna think about the amount of money those places drained out of my wallet_. 

“. . . yeah, it was not cheap,” you dejectedly replied.

“Hm? What’s wrong babe?” Kuroo joined in after his trip to the washroom.

“Kenma just reminded me of how broke I got,”

“I mean, duh,”

You jab Kuroo in the knee.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he lightly pecks your head, tangling his fingers in between yours.

“You might as well just start fucking on this table, why don’t you,” 

“Tendou, no,” Ushijima shot back with his signature poker face.

“I bet you Kuroo’s sexually frustrated,”

“So what if I am,” Kuroo burrowed his chin onto your head.

“This calls for a drink,” Kenma started downing his bottle.

“Kenma no! You have to stream right after this!”

“Publicity stunt,” he replied, before ending it with a glass of sake.

Several minutes have passed and you can see Kenma’s red face trying to keep from dozing off, you couldn’t help but giggle at how vulnerable he looks right now.

“Hic, what are you, hic . . . laugh—, hic, laughing about . . . ?”

“Our food hasn’t even come in yet,” Noya nudged Kenma, sending him to the floor.

“Ah, Kenma!” Asahi propped him back up.

Tendou and Ushijima are busy with their own drinking contest trying to see who can get drunk the fastest.

“Tendou, I don’t think it’s working,”

“No, I think it’s working,”

“But I don’t feel it,”

“Ushijima . . . I’m over here.”

“ . . . mrow,” the cat replied.

The Tendou Ushijima was talking to was none other than the neighbourhood cat that the staff freely welcomes in. Tendou went along with it to see how long it’d take Ushijima to notice, or if he’ll ever notice. _It’s my first time seeing Ushijima like this, how cute_. 

The food finally arrives, its scent reminding you of how hungry you are and noticing that you haven’t eaten anything since you got out the airport. As everyone drunkenly talked about their adventures and experiences, you notice Kenma not touching his food at all,

“Kenma, you need to eat. You can’t just have alcohol,”

“I’ll only, hic, eat . . . if, hic . . . you,”

“Eat . . . me?”

“Ooouuu, do I hear something scandalous coming from _the_ Kodzuken over there,” Tendou interjected.

“What about me Kyanma?” Kuroo pouted.

Kenma hissed at him before turning his attention to the yakitori in your hand. _But his yakitori is ri—_ , he reaches from across the table and grabs your hand to bite off a piece from the skewer. In that moment he made eye contact with you, a glint of hunger shone in his eyes—triggering a memory you thought you’ve forgotten already. _It’s probably just the alcohol_. You turn to Kuroo, unsure of how to process what Kenma just did.

“Don’t worry, he’s a bit of a flirt when he’s drunk,” Kuroo reassured you.

You sighed at how calm he is, so you pass it off as just overthinking.

The night goes by as the dishes pile up and a good majority of you have been more than intoxicated, except for you and Kuroo.

“Oh, I can drive,” you offered.

“You sure? Is your license still valid?” Kuroo already has his hands full dragging Kenma’s dozing body out the door.

“Duh, I wouldn’t be willing to drive if my license wasn’t valid.”

Kuroo fishes for the keys in his pocket and tosses it to you.

“Wait, Noya, Asahi, Tendou and Ushijima’s places are in Sendai. Wher—”

“Oh, they can stay at Kenma’s for the night,” Kuroo replied.

“Alright, but they’re your responsibility,” you teased.

 _I hope Kenma doesn’t really mind_.

Once you arrived at Kenma’s place, you and Kuroo guided everyone into the house and left the luggages in the van, saving the hassle for the next day. Luckily, Kenma had enough futons for everyone and you went to work at setting up the guest room in a comfortable manner.

“Pst, babe, doesn’t Kenma have a stream in an hour?”

“Oh shit, yeah,”

Kuroo began to violently shake Kenma out of his sleep.

“Don’t wake him up like that, you idiot!”

“It’s the only wa—”

Kenma hurled on Kuroo upon waking up.

“. . . I’ll go get him a glass of water and prepare black coffee,” you quickly dashed to the kitchen.

As Kuroo cleaned Kenma up, changed him into a clean pair of clothes and made sure he drank the glass of water, you began to prepare the black coffee. To you surprise, Kenma still kept the coffee equipment that you left at his place from the last time you visited them. _Did he even use these?_ You decided to wash them just in case as the water boiled in a different kettle. _Better safe than sorry_.

“Kenma?” you peered through the door.

Kenma was slumped over his keyboard with his equipment and screens set up. You quietly walked in, placing the coffee in front of his face on the table. He moves his face closer to the cup and inhales deeply,

“. . . I miss your coffee, it smells nice,” he said, reaching for your hand. He brings it towards his face, as if he were about to kiss it, “your fingers smell like coffee too . . . it’s comforting when it’s coming from you.”

His words catch you by surprise, but you just pass it off as just him not being completely sober yet. To change the subject, you quickly pulled your hand away from him and lightly flick his nose to get him to sit up right,

“Idiot, you need to be completely sober for your stream, now drink the coffee,”

“Okay, okay,”

“Oh, and where’s Kuroo?”

“Shower,” he said, before taking a sip from his mug.

“M’kay, then I’m heading to bed,”

“Oh, Kuroo said that you’ll be taking the bedroom,”

“Is that okay with you though?”

“As long as you’re not loud enough for my viewers to hear,” he teased.

You smack him upside the head before taking your leave. _It’s fine, Kuroo trusts him_. As you walk towards the bedroom, Kuroo pops out from the bathroom. His towel still hanging from his hips and another towel draped over his wet hair.

“Whore,”

“Wh-whore?! Me?!”

“Tch, treating Kenma’s place like it’s a whore house,” you jokingly said.

“. . . get your ass over here,”

Kuroo tries to grab you, but you dodge his attempts, provoking him even more and leading him to the bedroom.

“Oop, someone’s age is catching up to their bones,”

“Miss girl, I’m only four years older than you,”

“Yeah, must be tough,”

“Okay, now you’re just asking for it,”

He lunges forward and grabs you by the waist, throwing you over his shoulder.

“Hahah! Stop, I’m ticklish there, dumbass!”

“‘S what you get! Hulk smash!”

He throws both of you onto the bed as you playfully wrestle each other. You throw him off, making you the one sitting on top of him now. Your fingers were intertwined in his, pinning them down,

“Oh? Someone’s getting a little bold,”

“I’m feeling a little bold,”

“Alright, I can’t take this anymore,” Kuroo flips you over, reversing the roles and presses his lips to yours. It’s been a good while since you’ve last felt his touch against your skin. The feeling of his fingers dance around your thigh and back, gently and firmly gripping your body . . . with each kiss getting deeper and deeper.

_I . . . I missed . . . you . . ._

Kenma’s voice echoed in your head. All of a sudden a guilty pain shot through your chest, triggering your reflexes to push Kuroo off.

“Babe? You okay?”

“Um, yeah . . . yeah, I just—I just need to go to the bathroom real quick, sorry, hold on,” you cup his face and pull him into a kiss before making your way towards the bathroom. As you rush to open the door, the sight of Kenma startles you,

“God, you scared me,”

“And here I thought you and Kuroo would be going at it by now,”

“Shut up,”

Not knowing what to do, but awkwardly wait for Kenma to finish washing his hands, you avert your gaze elsewhere and try to ignore the feelings of guilt and embarrassment welling up in your chest. Somehow you feel more nervous and awkward around him than you did when all the other guys were around. 

“I’m done,” Kenma interrupts your thoughts. You step to the side, giving him room to pass, but just as he passes you, he softly mutters,

“ _. . . you should’ve never come back . . ._ ”

“. . . huh?” you turned to face him, unsure of what he said.

“Hm? Oh, I’m glad you came back,” he smiles.

You finish your business in the bathroom and walk back to the bedroom, only to find Kuroo knocked out naked. _How is he so cute and embarrassing at the same time?_ With a determined spirit, you put in the effort to adjust Kuroo’s body in a comfortable sleeping position.

“Okay, should I put on clothes? . . . Nah, too much work.”

So, you settled to just throw the blankets over him, but to your misfortune, Kuroo’s dead weight was sleeping on top of it. _Son of a bitch_. Through a deep and considerable amount of mathematical thinking, you plopped yourself on top of him. Hoping that your body is enough to keep him from getting sick.

_. . . why? . . ._

Kenma’s voice continues to echo in your head . . . 

And little did you know that the sick guilty feeling weighing on your chest . . . will only worsen over time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a trip down memory lane to when you first met Kenma before waking up to just the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lengthy one, but I wanted to get rid of all the original character introductions to further the plot. You'll get to know them more along the way.

“Hey guys, I’m back with another dumb challenge. This time I’m with fitness trainer, James Giuseppe—,”

“Hi guys!” James popped out from the side of Kenma’s frame.

“I don’t know how I got myself into this, but here I am with James to get that slim thick body I joked about having with my Western mutuals,” Kenma sighed, “I hate you all, but here we go.”

A numerous amount of takes and a copious amount of unwanted sweat later, Kenma and James finally finished filming and began to edit through their shots. Balancing school, business and social platforms Kenma has been taking a toll now that he’s travelling and working between Japan, Brazil, Canada and America trying to widen his audience.

“Ugghhh,” Kenma slumped lower on the couch, aggressively rubbing his eyes.

“Retake?”

“Nah, just tired,”

“I mean, you do carry a lot of responsibilities for someone your age, but at least you’re almost done school,” James is always trying to be optimistic.  _ Maybe it’s a fitness thing _ , Kenma thought. Although this is their first collab together, he met James through Ali from one of her streams and ended up becoming friends after getting to know each other.

“Your optimism never runs out, does it?”

“Optimism?” James muttered the words to himself as he searched for the definition on his phone.

“Oh my god, you’re like the American version of one of my friends back home,” he thinks back to Bokuto’s airhead personality.

“American? I’m Canadian,”

“Same privilege,” Kenma continues editing and typing away at his Macbook, finalizing the clips before uploading it to his channel, “Finally done,” he stretches his body off the couch and looks at the time on his phone.  _ Still got three hours _ .

“Hey, how many collabs did you book during your stay here?”

“Hmmm . . . I was only able to book five this week since I have exhibitions to go to, too,” he thought back, scrolling through his calendar app.

“So, you’re free for the rest of the day?” James asked in excitement.

“I have three hours of free time right now, before my appointment, why?”

“Okay, then let’s get brunch with Ali. I just got a text asking if we were free,” James turned his phone to Kenma.

“Alright, lemme just take a quick shower then.”

  
  


Kenma and James arrive at the subway station Ali planned to meet up at and, as always, she’s running late on her own schedule.

“James! Kenma!”

Both of them turn to see Ali waving from across the street with her eye-catching emerald green dress, making her standout from all the passersby. 

“Sorry, I was filming a get-ready-with-me video for my channel, since I didn’t post last week,” Ali explained, trying to catch her breath, “But, Kenma, what’s the occasion? I’ve never seen you in anything more than a hoodie.”

Kenma was only wearing a crisp white tee paired with black trousers and oxford shoes. It was nothing more than a simple outfit.  _ Maybe it’s the oxford shoes _ , Kenma looked down at his outfit trying to see the difference.

“I know, right?! I was surprised he even had a sense of style,” exclaimed James.

“It’s for my appointment later on. I thought I’d just dress clean in case,” Kenma explained nonchalantly.

“Another business meeting?” Ali asked while exchanging hugs with them.

“Nah, I’m looking into purchasing a couple of art works,”

“Art works? I didn’t know you were into art,” James’ eyes twinkled in curiosity.

“I’ve only been into it recently when I found out that purchasing art works as a business transaction can be claimed as tax depreciation costs, or a business expense,”

“Of course, anything to avoid taxes,” Ali rolled her eyes, “but is it just any type of art? Cause if not, then I’m willing to take your money.”

“I’m not avoiding taxes, and I’m specifically purchasing from this artist,” he scrolls through his phone and taps on a photo featuring you and your finished artwork. The painting donned a black background decorated with swirls of neutral pastels, cranberry red fruits, crows and a ghostly woman, with her features partially smudged. A mixture of abstract and realism.

“Woah . . . so, you’re into those types of art. What’s her @? I like her style and aesthetic,” Ali began to type on her phone as they began to walk towards the restaurant. Once they got there, she gave the waitress their reservation name and they were seated beside the window. 

“So, are there any other tips and tricks for taxes?”

“Well, I don’t know much about Canadian taxes,”

“. . . Guys, I’m feeling very left out from this tax conversation. You’re losing me,” James sulked. Ali and Kenma looked at each other before looking back at James.

“. . . didn’t you do a giveaway last month?” Ali looked at him in confusion.

“Yeah, the Macbook one,”

“So, didn’t you file that as a business expense?”

“That’s a business expense?!”

“That’s what all of us do to  _ legally _ avoid paying taxes,”

“Wait, . . .  _ avoid  _ paying taxes? Like the HST and GST?” James panicked in confusion.  _ Oh my god _ . Ali bursted into tears, laughing at how stupid James might actually be.

“James . . . you pay your taxes right?” Kenma cautiously asked.

“HST and GST, yeah,”

“Go make an apology video for the government,”

The situation didn’t ease Ali’s cackling, she was trying too hard to hold it in and not make a loud scene that she was red from her head to her shoulders.

“Ali, ali? . . . Calliope,”

She shot straight back up at the sound of her full name, cleared her throat and took a couple of deep breaths to cool down her redness.

“Okay, okay, I’m back and composed,” the shakiness in her words says otherwise, as she tightens her lips to keep from bursting into another laughing frenzy.

The trio ended up teaching James about his taxes through their brunch, back tracking on his past expenses and how he hasn’t been caught by the government yet. Turns out that James is the son of a business lawyer and his taxes have been overturned and fixed by his father.  _ This must be what white privilege is, _ Kenma thought as Ali tries to dumb down her explanation for James to understand.

“Ooh, so these giveaways are done to avoid paying taxes?”

“Yeesss, god, finally, yes exactly that,” Ali grovels in relief and frustration.

“I was just feeling generous though,” James pouted.

“Don’t worry you’ll get the hang of it,” Kenma patted him on the head despite their height difference. James had only started his YouTube channel a little over a year ago, beforehand he had only made a public appearance on Ali’s live stream. After a few guest appearances, he amassed a growing platform on Twitch thanks to his looks and himbo personality. Although he started off as a gamer, his channel mainly revolves around his passion for fitness and food. On the other hand, Ali had been into gaming ever since her older brother passed down his Super Nintendo Entertainment System to her as a kid. Unfortunately, as she got older she realized that people only thought she was doing it out of attention from guys. No matter how good she was, she was met with the same misogynistic comments every time. So, she started off as an anonymous player and decided to work from the bottom up behind the scenes by leveling up and beating every player that annoyed her, until she met Kenma. She was too focused on herself to even realize that she was playing with  _ the _ Kodzuken at the time, but she remembered the feeling she didn’t know she was missing. Kenma had shown her the feeling of having fun and being free when it came to playing and games no longer felt like a chore or a checklist anymore. Eventually, as her and Kenma became closer and more comfortable playing with each other, Ali also found her freedom and confidence and finally did a face reveal on her channel. And that was when she started to skyrocket into the public figure she is now.

“Ah, it’s almost time for my appointment,” Kenma quickly downed his apple juice.

“Is it nearby? We can walk with you there, since James and I have the day off,”

“I wanna see the paintings you’re getting, too,”

“That’d actually be helpful ‘cause I forgot to schedule a pick-up driver for the paintings,”

“Dumbass,” Ali sighed before signalling the waiter for the bill.

  
  


They arrived at the museum and Kenma signed himself at the front desk,

“Hi, Kenma Kozume. Oh, and I’m with a couple friends to help me with pick-up, is that okay?”

“Indeed. I’ll inform her manager of your arrival,” the front desk man escorted the three into the waiting area. Compared to the front desk’s minimal aesthetic, the waiting room was decorated with baroque styled molding on each wall, framing intricate paintings matched with renaissance styled furniture.  _ I was right to dress like this _ .

“I feel poor just from  _ breathing _ in this room,” James whispered.

“Man, even the furniture looks like an art display. I’m scared to even touch it,” Ali said as she took multiple photos of the room.

“Mr. Kozume, right this way,” the front desk man led them into the room next door.

“You must be Kenma Kozume. Pleased to meet you, I’m Raziel, and I’ll be showcasing the art pieces today as well as discussing our payment process. Follow me,” he led them through different rooms featuring all the available pieces. Raziel was a tall, fit man, Kenma wouldn’t have guessed him to be the manager he scheduled an appointment with today. It was clear that he hasn’t gotten a sufficient amount of sleep due to his dark eye bags and unkempt stubble on his chin, but at least he put in effort into looking clean. Raziel wore black trousers, a fitted black t-shirt that hugged every muscle on his body, and pulled his messy dark hair into a ponytail with some loose strands framing his face.  _ Even the man at the front desk could’ve passed as her manager _ , Kenma thought, feeling bad that he might’ve rushed the appointment onto him.

“And here is the artist herself. She’s working on a new piece for a future exhibition in Paris.”

“. . . woah,” Ali’s eyes widened in awe at the large, three-piece, panoramic canvases.

The studio you were working in was as clean as the front desk area, but big enough to make it feel like thoughts can echo within the walls. Each canvas had the rough sketches and markings set to be painted. You were busy mixing in the pigments of your oil paints and finalizing the colour palette. Raziel held a finger to his lips, telling the others to quietly follow him into the studio. He lightly tapped you on the shoulder,

“I thought you’d like to meet your guest for the day,” he whispered into your ear.

“Oh! Hi, sorry, you must be Kenma,” you immediately got up to shake his hand. “Sorry, I’m a bit of a mess right now.”

You had spots of paint all over you, from the pieces of hair tucked behind your ear to your brow bone, your speckled beige overalls and gloved hands. Ali and James peered at you behind Kenma,

“. . . she’s so pretty,” Ali mindlessly whispered. “Omg, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“No worries, you wouldn’t be the first person to comment that about her,” Raziel’s voice and demeanour sounded more relaxed and laid back now. He let out a deep sigh before resting his head on your shoulder, “why didn’t you tell me he was just a public figure.”

“I thought it’d be funny to see you act composed for once,” you giggled.

“. . . you know, you kinda sound like that character in a shounen anime that I’m watching now,” James randomly pointed out as he started scrolling through his phone.

“Oh, yeah! And you kinda look—” Ali got cut off by James shoving his phone screen at her and Kenma, “wait! It is you!”

Apart from being your manager and appraiser, Raziel was also a part-time voice actor, mostly voicing English dub. He had been scouted by chance when he was overheard by an agent at his cafe in the museum.

“I’m surprised you recognize my voice,” he raised his eyebrows.

“Woah, talk about a small world,” you look back at Raziel, who’s trying to hide his embarrassment. Ali and James started to converse with him, bombarding him with questions, praises and compliments. 

“While they’re talking, did Raziel show you all the paintings?” you turn to Kenma.

“Oh, um, I have a couple of them I want to reserve. I don’t know if I’ve seen all of them, but I was actually looking to purchase this one as well,” Kenma taps on his phone and walks towards you, displaying the painting on the screen.

“Ah, that’s in the private collection room. Come with me,” you lead him towards the door, opposite of where they came from, leaving the others to continue talking amongst each other in the studio. Like the waiting room, the private collection room held the same aesthetic, except the walls and moldings were a cool grey, framing the paintings created by you.

“Is this the painting you were looking for?”

Kenma stared at the grande painting in silence. It was bigger than pictured on your post, but the colours were even brighter in person. 

“Oh, I should’ve addressed this before, but I hope you didn’t schedule anyone to pick up the paintings today ‘cause we’re able to handle the delivery for you,”

Kenma sighed in relief.

“I thought I came unprepared. I was actually gonna ask if you’re able to do international deliveries, since I live in Japan. I kinda wanna avoid the overweight fees at the airport,”

“Eh? You live in Japan, too?”

“Yeah, Tokyo,”

<Seriously? Me, too,>

<You can speak Japanese?>

The two of you began talking about your lives back home: the schools you went to, your upbringings and how you ended up where the both of you stand now.

  
  


The warmth of the sun gently wakes you up, making you flutter your lashes and wince at the brightness of the room. Memories of last night play back in your head as you pull the covers over you, but you look around to see that there was no sign of Kuroo. You hesitate to go back to sleep or look around the house to see if the others were okay from last night, since it wasn’t as loud as it should be.

“G’morning,” Kenma was leaning at the doorway with a cup of tea in his hand and a plate of omelettes in the other. “May I?”

You nodded, rubbing your eyes to fully wake you up.

“It smells nice. How are the others?”

“Oh, Kuroo’s driving them back to Sendai. The others wanted you to tag along on their road trip, but I told them that you’re probably jetlagged and needed the rest. They helped unload your stuff at the entranceway though,” he settled the tea and omelettes on the nightstand before pulling out a bed tray table from one of the drawers.

“I didn’t know you were the type to have breakfast in bed,”

“I’m not. Ali left it here last year, forgot about it and told me to keep it in the end. I just thought you’d like breakfast in bed today,” as Kenma was about to unfold the table, he paused in hesitation. It looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he lowered his head onto your lap. Thinking nothing of it, you run your fingers through his soft hair,

“Tired?”

“. . . I guess . . . I don’t know,”

You started humming the tune Kenma used to sing to you back then. Back when you used to be each other’s friends with benefits. The familiar feeling began to cloud your judgement, letting your fingers trace down the nape of Kenma’s neck. He immediately grabs your wrist, startling you from your trance.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he lifts his head.

“I—, sorry, I didn't mean—”

“Your food’s getting cold,” he changes the subject and continues to set up the bed table, arranging the tea and omelette. Before he was able to leave the bed, you reach for his hand,

“Kenma, wait . . .” the words you’ve always wanted to tell him is caught in your throat, “. . . I’m sor—!” 

His hands clamp over your mouth as he gently kisses your forehead, softly dragging his cold fingers down to your throat. Unable to shake off the way it made you feel, he left you in silence.

After closing the door, Kenma briskly walked towards the bathroom, turned the faucet on and locked himself in. He leans against the door, slowly sliding down to the floor and pulling his hoodie completely over his head,

“. . . what am I doing? . . .” he sighs, pressing his head into his folded hands.

A moment later, the sound of your footsteps makes him jolt back up to turn the faucet off. He opens the door to see you standing there, your knees clasped together trying to keep your bladder from exploding.

“Don’t just stand there, move!” you push through him to get to the toilet and quickly kick your panties off, landing at Kenma’s feet. “Phew, okay, you can leave now.”

Just as you finished cleaning yourself up, he picks up your wet stained panties.

“Hey! Give me those!” you tried grabbing them back from him, while covering yourself.

_ Fuck it _ .

“What, it’s not like this is my first time seeing you naked,”

“Kuroo can walk in at any moment,” 

“He left two hours ago. It takes a total of eight hours driving to and from Sendai, plus the amount of stops he probably took to settle  _ them _ down,” he quietly closes the door. “Which means I’ve about six hours to have you all to myself.”

Kenma’s words shock you. The sound of your heartbeat echoes in your ears, racing at the pace things were moving in. It’s only been a day since you got back, but Kenma had been displaying signs of temptation. You knew he was selfish, but you didn't know he can be  _ this _ selfish—to the point of sleeping with his best friend’s girlfriend. Maybe you should’ve set the boundaries right then and there when you and Kuroo told him about your relationship. But you’ve been sleeping around with Kenma for so long that you didn’t realize that these things weren’t normal for someone in a relationship. It wasn’t right at all, especially to Kuroo. It’s cheating, but—

“Don’t worry, it’ll just be between you and me. I promise,” Kenma cups your face so that your eyes meet with his and draws you into a kiss. You quickly pull away from him,

“Kenma, we can’t. You know we can’t, I’m dating Kuroo. And this is cheating,”

“Only if we get caught,” his fingers trace up your thighs.

You grip his wrist with your trembling hands.

“Kenma . . . please, I—I can only hold back so much,”

“Do you trust me?” he pauses, waiting for your reply.

You shyly nodded.

“That’s my good girl,” he lifts you up onto the edge of the sink. Kissing you along your neck and collarbones.

“Not there, you’ll leave a mark,” you stop him.

“Right, . . . sorry,” he pouts.

“Come here,” reaching for his face, you pull him back into a kiss. Shocked that you took the lead, but relieved, he places his hand on your wet spot. The feeling of his fingers brushing over your clit makes you throb inside.

“Look at how messy you’re getting and I haven’t even put my fingers in you yet,” he crosses his fingers. “I know you like it when I do this.”

The twisting motion inside you sends waves of pleasure throughout your body, making your toes curl. Hot breaths escape your wet lips, feeling yourself come closer to ecstasy. Before you could reach your climax, Kenma pulled his fingers out. 

“No, no no,”

“What’s wrong?” he cocked his head, knowing damn well what he’s doing. “I’m not Kuroo. You know begging doesn’t work on me, you need to  _ show _ that you want it.” He leans in closer to your blushing ear. “Now get on those pretty knees of yours.”

The glazed look in your eyes catches Kenma’s attention. A smirk tugs across his face, gently gripping your throat, embracing you into another wet kiss. His teeth softly grazes your bottom lip as he pulls away. Reluctantly, you get on your knees.

You work your tongue, stroking up and down his cock. “Fuck,” he grunts, giving you a sense of pride. Impatiently, you start to touch yourself to relieve that aching feeling,

“Ah, ah, ah,” Kenma pulls you by the hair to get you off his cock. He grabs both of your wrists and pins them over your head against the edge of the sink, preventing you from touching yourself. “I’m not gonna let you take that satisfaction away from me. Now open your mouth nice and wide, and stick your tongue out.”

Your hips squirm and tremble, doing as he says.

“Hrmph!” the impact of his cock thrusts to the back of your throat, his grip tightening around your wrists. Tears stream down your cheeks and saliva dribbles down your chin, taking in every thrust he gives you. You choke on his load, filling you so much that you can’t do anything but swallow. 

“You think I’m done?” he pushes you to the floor and turns you over, pinning one leg to your chest. The glint in his eyes tells you how long he’s been waiting for this moment. A single, long, moment to put you in a sloppy daze. You can feel his thumb brushing over your slick folds before pressing it in. Although you’re already a soaking mess down there, he wants to make sure you're fully prepped before going in raw. 

“Don’t forget, I have you all to myself for more than a few hours,” he says in your ear as he slowly penetrates you. The tip hits you in the right spot making your walls flutter. Only the sound of your panting and moaning escape your lips as his cock kisses your cervix. 

You forgot how rough Kenma gets when his stress builds and he has nowhere to vent it off on. But that privilege was taken away from him when you and Kuroo started your relationship. Admittedly, you miss Kenma from before he knew about your relationship with his best friend. You didn’t know how he truly felt about it and didn’t want to ask. You  _ avoided _ wanting to ask ‘cause you’re scared about knowing how he really feels. But the day you confronted him about it, he became a bit distant and detached from you. Slowly, your mind enters a daze, getting lost in the comfort you find from his guilty pleasure.


End file.
